


The Tales of Fonatora and the Fyrnans!

by NyxShadowfur



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexuality, DO NOT COPY, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, Loads of Fantasy and Sex!, M/M, Multi, Sex, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Zoophilia/Beastiality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxShadowfur/pseuds/NyxShadowfur
Summary: The Land of Fonatora is a fantastical place. Over the course of a Millennia, all sorts of species have united under the common goal of friendship and camaraderie . Even in the time of uproar and revelry, there are still some denizens who are treated as outcasts due to their history. This is the tale of the primary denizens of The Land of Smolders. This is the Tale of the Fyrnan known as Ryxna of Clan Smolderflame is out to take Fonatora by the reigns and show the world that Fyrnans and the denizens of The Land of Smolders are not bad and actually good people! Will she triumph? Will she falter? Will she got lost in some sort of mystery? Let the tale of Ryxna flow into the world!
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Arorat Beastiary Guide To Races

**Arorat Humanoids-**

Humans- Humans are one of the most abundant and base-line humanoids in all of Fonatora. Humans come in all shapes and sizes, from athletically built, to large and fat, to large and muscular, and everything in between. Skin color varies on region, being mainly fair-skinned to dark skinned, with some tan and brown skin in between. Their hair color naturally is Brown, Black, Red, Blonde, Silver, and Auburn. It can be dyed other colors. Their eye color varies but standard is usually Blue, Green, Brown, Orange, Hazel, and Auburn. Their average height for males is 5’6-6’4 and females is 5’0-5’8. The Male/Intersex Penis Length of a Human is 4 inches on the short end, 5.5 inches on the average end, and anything more than 7 inches is considered large. The average volume of semen produced for men and intersex women is 1-1.5 cups of semen. Treatments and spells can enhance this volume.

Nymph Elves- Nymph Elves are purely female and intersex humanoids in the kingdom of Arorat and their neighboring kingdom near the Arorat/Cianodelle Border. Nymph Elves are just walking images of sexual desire. They maintain a more fair skin tone, but can go from pale to tan. Their body structure exemplifies their sexual assets. Their breasts are always large, firm, ample and perky. With their own brand of magic know as Sexomancy, they can mold their bodies to fit the needs of their partner. Their hair color tends to be Pink, Blue, Silver, Red, Yellow, and Black. Their eye colors are consistent pink with heart irises. Their average height is 5’6-6’2, with taller meaning more towards Nobility. Nymph Elves will stunt growth to fight for Nobility. The Penis Length of an Intersex Nymph Elf is 6 inches on the short end, 8.5 on the average end, and anything more than 12 inches is considered large. The average volume of semen produced by Intersex women is 2-6 galons of semen, and can be greatly enhanced or decreased due to their sexual nature. They will bulge out a partner easily in sex from the sheer volume.

Gnomes- Gnomes are one of the shortest races in all of Fonatora tied only with Halflings. Gnomes tend to stay around people taller than they are for safety, so Gnomes have set up advanced means of transportation and exist all over Fonatora view technomagical means of magic and machine. Being highly intellectual, gnomes can use their minds to their advantage. Gnomes tend to be primarily fair skinned with smooth skin, void of blemishes. Their hair color tends to be Black, Brown, Dusty, or Gray. Their eye color is usually Blue, Brown, Yellow, Orange, or Gray. Gnomes, regardless of being Male, Female, or Intersex, stand anywhere between 3’0-4’0 in height. The Male/Intersex Penis length of a Gnome is 3 inches on the short end, 4.5 inches on the average end, and anything more than 5.422342954883 inches is considered large. The average volume of semen produced by men is .5-.75 cups of semen. The average volume of semen produced by intersex is .4-.8 cups.Treatments and spells can enhance this volume.

Dwarves- Dwarves, the stout and proud, are the true best smiths of all of Fonatora. Specializing in the power of steam and fire, they can make some powerful weapons. As there are two species of Dwarves, Mountain and City Dwarves. City Dwarves tend to respect their trade as Vendors and Gemmers and Smiths, leaving their home of the mountains to sell their goods from cousins and kin in many cities. Some even travel the world as Traders. City Dwarves have tan and light and fair skin as opposed to their Mountain Dwarf kin who have dark brown and black and darker tan skin. A City Dwarf’s Hair Color tends to be more on the lighter side, while a Mountain Dwarf’s Hair Color tends to be more on the darker side. Male, Female, and Intersex Dwarves all stand between 4’0-5’0. The Male/Intersex Penis Length of a Dwarf is 5 inches on the Short/Average length, and anything more than 7 inches is considered Large. Dwarves do have girth more, with an average girth of 3.5 inches and a large girth of 5 inches. Males and Intersex Dwarves produce an average volume of 1.5 cups of semen each. Treatments and spells can enhance this volume.

High Elves- High Elves are the true snobbiest out of all Elves. With high Magic and Mana Affinity, these Elves are some of the best magic casters in all of the land. In all of Fonatora, there are quite a few species of Elf, from Nymph Elf, to Forest Elf, Dark Elf, High Elf, and even Half-Elves. High Elves tend to have pale or fair skin that glimmers in the light. Their hair is primarily shades of Black, Gray, and Yellow, with all High Elves sharing primarily blue or silver eyes. Male High Elves stand at 5’10-6’4 in height, while Female High Elves stand at 5’8-6’0 in height. High Elves are one of the few species that do not have Intersex gender, as their magic allows the manipulation to prevent it. The body physique of both genders is lean and petite, all while maintaining a wellbeing of health. The Male Penis Length of a High Elf is 5 inches on the short length, 6.5 inches on the average length, and anything more than 7 inches is considered Large. The average volume of semen produced is 2 cups.Treatments and spells can enhance this volume.

Colosi- Colosi are strong-willed giant humanoids. Colosi are chocolate-skinned behemoth of men and women and intersex. Once nomadic and wanderers, Colosi have adapted into city life rather easily, using their knowledge from ancestors to teach and train and explore the world. Colosi are always fit, keeping themselves in shape, as they are either firm and toned, or muscular and massive with no inbetween. Colosi men and women both stand between 8’2-8’6. Colosi also have rather interesting hair colors, with their hair being primarily black, but since the adaptation towards cities, they have gained more hair colors like Silver and White and Brown. Colosi all have traditionally darker eye colors, such as Blues, Browns, and Green, nothing of light color. Colosi tend to be very jovial and light hearted when not in combat, but when in combat, they have a whole new mindset. The Male Colosi Penis Length is 16 inches on the short end, 26 inches on the average end, and anything above 30 inches is considered large. Intersex Colosi is a little shorter, with 14 inches being considered short, 22 inches being average, and 28 inches being large. The average volume of semen produced by a male Colosi is 4-5 gallons. Intersex Colosi produce 5-6 gallons. Their shafts and semen volume will bulge out any Non-Colosi. Treatments and spells can enhance this volume.

Halfborns- Halfborns are what their name implies. Halfborns are simply put, just half of two races. Halfborns cover cases of having a mixed appearance of the parent. In the Halfborn Category, Intersex births tend to happen more over traditional female births. Halfborns rarely take an even 50-50 split of the parents, as it’s more skewed with one race being more dominant than the other. Due to their sporadic nature. Physical Qualities, Height, Penis Length, and Semen Production Volume is skewed and can be a wild card between both parents. They would present themself as “I’m *Name*, Halfblood between Human and Dark Elf” or “I’m *Name*, Halfblood between Colosi and Halfling.” to clear confusion.

Half Dragon- Half Dragons are a very fun case. Half Dragons are not categorized by Halfborn due to their dragon heritage. Half Dragons are usually of the Human or Elven category, but there are some wild cards in the Lycani and Fairy and Fyrnan ones. There is an even split between genders, with equal parts Male, Female, and Intersex. Half Dragons do have two variants depending on the Dragon mate. Feral and Domestic. A Domestic Half Dragon takes more after the non-dragon mate. There are still dragon features such as scaled forearms and thighs, neck and cheek, and even the tail, wing and dragon eyes. A Feral Half Dragon takes more after the Dragon mate, being bigger and beefier than their Domestic counterpart. They are covered in more scales and their head is a lot more Dragonic than their mate counterpart. Male Domestic Half Dragons range from 6’8-7’12 in height, while Female and Intersex stand at 6’6-7’10. Male Feral Half Dragons stand at 8’4-8’10, while Female and Intersex Feral stand at 7’8-8’8. The Male Domestic Half Dragon is 20 inches on the short/average end, and anything past 26 inches is considered large. The Intersex Domestic Half Dragon is 16 inches on the short/average end, and anything larger than 23 inches is considered large. The Male Feral Half Dragon is 32 inches on the average/short end, and anything larger than 40 inches is considered large. The same goes for Intersex Feral Half Dragons. Domestic Male and Intersex Half Dragons can produce 5 gallons of semen, while Feral Male and Intersex Half Dragons can produce 7 gallons. Their sizes and semen volume can bulge everything like Colosi. Treatments and spells can enhance this volume.

Orcs- Orcs are the aggressive and combat-orientated denizens of Arrorat and Everian. Orcs are muscular and firm fighters that always are the first to a challenge and first to fight. Orcs, albeit all fall under the same species, do have specific clans based on their location. Orcs tend to be between 3 skin colors of Green, Gray, and Orange-Red. While all different, they all respect other clans and strengths alike. Orc gender is split between Male and Intersex, with a small population of Female, ushering natural females as Warmaidens. Orcs stand on average between 6’4-6’10. The Male Penis Length is 7 inches on the short end, 10 inches on the average end, and anything larger than 14 inches is something the Orcs cherish. The Intersex Penis Length is 7 inches on the short end, 9 inches on the average end, and anything larger than 14 inches is something the Orcs Cherish. Male and Intersex Orcs can produce 2-3 gallons of semen on average. Treatments and spells can enhance this volume.

Halfling- Halflings are the true shortest race in all of Fonatora. Sharing very similar traits to Gnomes, but the main difference is that they are in fact shortest. With Male Halflings tend to be 2’8-3’2 in height while Female Halflings are 2’8-3’0 in height. Halflings are also one of the races who only have Male and Female. The primarily have dark hair colors such as Black and Blue and Purple and Brown. All Halflings share the quality of Brown Eyes. The Penis Length of a Male Halfling is 2 inches for short, 4 inches for average, and anything more than 5.5 inches is considered large. The average volume of semen produced by a male Halfling is .25 (1 / 4) of a cup.

Naga- Nagas are a very interesting case. Coming from primarily 3 regions with 3 different types. From Cianodelle, there are Python Naga, specialized in strength and crushing and allure. From Vettodin, there are Slythin Naga, specialized in camouflage and deadly toxins. And lastly, there are simple City Naga. Nagas are categorized by their snake lower half, and their human or elven upper half. Python Naga tend to take more dark brown and yellow scaled bodies. Slythin Naga are vibrant greens and blues in their scales. And City Naga are auburns and soft brown. Male and Female and Intersex Naga are hard to measure, due to their size difference, but it is able to be done. Males tend to be 10-14 feet of Snake lower half, while Female and Intersex tend to be 8-12 feet of Snake lower half. As a reptile, all Nagas who possess a Penis have 2 rods of equal length. The Penisis of a Male Naga tend to be 14 inches on the short end, 18 inches on average, and anything larger than 22 inches is considered large. The Penises of Intersex Naga tend to be 14 inches on the short end, 20 inches on Average and anything larger than 22 inches is considered large. The average volume of semen produced by Male Nagas is 2-4 gallons. The average volume of Semen produced by Intersex Nagas is 3-4 gallons.

Demon*- Demon is simply put, an umbrella term. With there being primarily 7 different primary types as the rest are spineless lackies. Please visit the Demon Category for more specifics.


	2. Cianodelle Beastiary Guide to Races

**Cianodelle Humanoids-**

Forest Elf- Forest Elves are natural carefree denizens of their own protected glades and forests. With a gender split of 15-70-15 of Male, Female, Intersex, Forest Elf clans tend to be more female leader orientated. Forest Elves are all firm, athletically built and lean, prioritizing speed and dexterity with fair to dark skin. Male Forest Elves tend to revolve around 6 feet in height, while Female and Intersex are around 5’8-5’10 in height. Their hair color is distinct as it shades and hues of green and yellow. Their eye colors all share the same shades of green and brown too. The Male Penis Length is 4 inches on the short side, 6 inches on the average side, and anything larger than 7.5 is considered large. The Intersex Penis Length is 6 inches on the short side, 7.5 inches on the average size, and anything more than 10 inches is considered large. The semen volume of a Male Forest Elf is 1.5 cups. The semen volume of an Intersex Forest Elf is 4.5 cups. Treatments and spells can enhance this volume.

Lycani- Lycani are very unique beings. They are bipedal anthropomorphic canines that live and thrive in large packs and clans. Each clan and pack knows each other and respect each other and work together in unison. The gender of Lycani packs are always evenly split between Male, Female, and Intersex. Yes, Lycani have tails too. Their fur color ranges from basics like Gray, Black, Brown, White, and similar, to more exotic such as Green, Red, Blue, and so on. Mostly their eyes are mainly Browns, Blues, Yellows, and Green. Male Lycani tend to stand at 8-9 feet tall while Female and Intersex Lycani stand at 8’4-8’8 in height. Lycani are advocates of multiple mates. The Penis Length of a Male Lycani is 20 inches on the short end, 26 inches on the average end, and 36 inches is how Pack Alphas have the most wives. The Penis Length of an Intersex Lycani is the same as the males. Male Lycanis have an average semen volume of 3-6 gallons. Intersex Lycanis have an average semen volume of 4-6 gallons.

Dryads- Dryads are primarily female with very few cases existing as Intersex (98-2). Dryads stand primarily at around 3-4 feet in height. Their facial structure loosely resembles elven heritage, but what is more important about them is that their body is made out of vibrant green, pink, blue, yellow, white, and other pretty plant colors, that is very plant-like in nature. Their clothing is brown bark that covers their necessities. The Penis Length of an Intersex Dryad is 12 inches on the small end, 14 inches on the average end, and 18 inches is considered large. The average semen volume of Dryads is 1-2 gallons.

Half Dragon- Half Dragons are a very fun case. Half Dragons are not categorized by Halfborn due to their dragon heritage. Half Dragons are usually of the Human or Elven category, but there are some wild cards in the Lycani and Fairy and Fyrnan ones. There is an even split between genders, with equal parts Male, Female, and Intersex. Half Dragons do have two variants depending on the Dragon mate. Feral and Domestic. A Domestic Half Dragon takes more after the non-dragon mate. There are still dragon features such as scaled forearms and thighs, neck and cheek, and even the tail, wing and dragon eyes. A Feral Half Dragon takes more after the Dragon mate, being bigger and beefier than their Domestic counterpart. They are covered in more scales and their head is a lot more Dragonic than their mate counterpart. Male Domestic Half Dragons range from 6’8-7’12 in height, while Female and Intersex stand at 6’6-7’10. Male Feral Half Dragons stand at 8’4-8’10, while Female and Intersex Feral stand at 7’8-8’8. The Male Domestic Half Dragon is 20 inches on the short/average end, and anything past 26 inches is considered large. The Intersex Domestic Half Dragon is 16 inches on the short/average end, and anything larger than 23 inches is considered large. The Male Feral Half Dragon is 32 inches on the average/short end, and anything larger than 40 inches is considered large. The same goes for Intersex Feral Half Dragons. Domestic Male and Intersex Half Dragons can produce 5 gallons of semen, while Feral Male and Intersex Half Dragons can produce 7 gallons. Their sizes and semen volume can bulge everything like Colosi. Treatments and spells can enhance this volume.

Fairy- Fairies tend to be great friends with Dryads and share glades. Fairies are 2 feet tall and nothing more or less. They are strictly all Female. Fairies have glistening glowing skin, with pink and teal and baby blue hair and clear sparkling wings. They are constantly naked too. They are tiny and petite but can reproduce with ANY entity, male or female or intersex. Fairies can in fact have sex with others due to their playful nature. They can cast a spell on themself to either match their partner, have their partner match them, or be stretchy enough to accommodate their partner.

Centaurs- Centaurs are native only to Cianodelle, with their upper half being Forest Elf. They exist in the gender division as Forest Elves, with the Men being in charge this time. Their lower halves tend to be Brown, Black, Tan, or spotted Equine bodies. Standing tall, Male Centaurs are 7’0-7’8 feet tall, and 8 feet long. Female and Intersex Centaurs are 6’6-6’10 feet tall. Their Elven features match that of Forest Elf features. The Male Centaur Penis Length is 30 inches on the small/average side, while 40 inches is considered large for Centaurs. The same can be said about Intersex Centaurs. Both Male and Intersex Centaurs have an average semen volume of 5 gallons. 

Minotaurs- Minotaurs are one of the massive races in all of Fonatora. Minotaurs are split with 40-40-20 between Male, Female, and Intersex. They have a humanoid Torso that is constantly void of clothing, showing off the chest, regardless of gender. Minotaurs stand proudly at 9 feet even, where they are nothing but muscle and confidence. Their fur is either dark brown or black, as they tend to keep their horns shaved and proper. Their eyes are Blues, Or Browns, or Greens. The Penis Length of a Male Minotaur is 30 inches on the small end, 40 inches on the average end, and 48 inches on the large and bragging end. The Penis Length of an Intersex Minotaur is 28 inches on the small end, 36 on the average end, and 44 on the large end. Both Male and Intersex Minotaurs both produce the same about of semen of 12 gallons.

Ents- Ents are the male counterpart of Dryads. Being strictly all Male, Ents take more after the Orc body structure, but maintain the same stature and facial structure of Forest Elves. Their bodies are identical to how a Dryad looks, but focusing more on Dark Greens, Blues, and Browns instead of more vibrant colors. They still wear the same bark armor that covers their groin. Ents can grow from being as small as 4 feet tall to as tall as 16. Most Ents average around 7 feet tall. The Penis Length of an Ent is 30 inches. They prefer to keep a steady size and can change it on a whim. Ents can produce as much semen as they wish to, having proper self control over the amount.

Naga- Nagas are a very interesting case. Coming from primarily 3 regions with 3 different types. From Cianodelle, there are Python Naga, specialized in strength and crushing and allure. From Vettodin, there are Slythin Naga, specialized in camouflage and deadly toxins. And lastly, there are simple City Naga. Nagas are categorized by their snake lower half, and their human or elven upper half. Python Naga tend to take more dark brown and yellow scaled bodies. Slythin Naga are vibrant greens and blues in their scales. And City Naga are auburns and soft brown. Male and Female and Intersex Naga are hard to measure, due to their size difference, but it is able to be done. Males tend to be 10-14 feet of Snake lower half, while Female and Intersex tend to be 8-12 feet of Snake lower half. As a reptile, all Nagas who possess a Penis have 2 rods of equal length. The Penisis of a Male Naga tend to be 14 inches on the short end, 18 inches on average, and anything larger than 22 inches is considered large. The Penises of Intersex Naga tend to be 14 inches on the short end, 20 inches on Average and anything larger than 22 inches is considered large. The average volume of semen produced by Male Nagas is 2-4 gallons. The average volume of Semen produced by Intersex Nagas is 3-4 gallons.

Fepera- Fepera are the opposites to what the Lycani are. Instead of Powerful Canine, they are Dexterous Felines. Fepera aren’t like the Lycani and are instead 50-50 between Female and Interrsex. Fepera do exist in both a Feral and Domesticated Form. A Domestic Fepera is actually surprisingly more human-like than elf like. Domestic Fepera have fair skin, tan, or dark skin, with their feline qualities being cat eyes, whiskers, cat ears, and a tail. Fepera stand at around 5’0-6’0. Feral Fepera take more of a full bipedal anthropomorphic feline. They also have different styles depending on if they are from the jungle or the mountains. Jungle Fepera resemble jaguars and leopards and panthers whilst Mountain Fepera resemble mountain lions and cougars. The Penis Length of an Intersex Fepera, Domestic or Feral, tend to be 8 inches on the short end, 12 inches on the average end, and anything more than 14 inches is considered large. The average semen volume between both Domestic and Feral Intersex Fepera is 6 cups. 

Aranyze- Aranyze are some dastardly, more vile creatures of Cianodelle. They are in fact the assassins in the kingdom. Aranyze are Dark Forest Elves who are 100% Intersex. Their upper half is pale, short gray haired Forest Elves with a gray skin tone and crimson red eyes. Their lower half is that of a massive spider. Depending on the type of spider determines the type of assassin an Aranyze is. A black spider with a red hourglass is a dangerous assassin, while a large fuzzy one is a grappler who will crush and rip apart. Aranyze tend to stand as tall as Centaurs, but cover more ground than they do, being as big as 12 feet wide in all directions. Aranyze tend to be quite dominant in the bed and present two shafts, one on their groin, and the other is an ovipositor on their spider part. Their sperm can produce Dark Forest Elves and their eggs are...Not for sexual means. The Penis Length of an Aranyze is 14 inches is considered small, 18 inches is considered average, and 24 inches is just more for them. The average volume of semen Aranyze can produce is 1.5-2.5 gallons.

Covyden- The Covyden are some of the best scouts that all of Cianodelle has to offer. They are anthropomorphic avians that stand anywhere from 5’6-6’6 on Male, Female, and Intersex side. The males tend to carry more vibrant and bright colors than their Female counterparts. Intersex surprisingly also match the same vibrant bright colors as their Male counterparts. Covydens also have some razor sharp talons on their feet and can fight and fly at immense speeds. The Penis Length of Male and Intersex Covyden tend to be 6 inches on the average end and no matter big or small, a Covyden is happy with what size they are given. Between both Male and Intersex, their average volume of semen is 1 gallon.


	3. Everian Beastiary Guide to Races

**Everian Humanoids-**

Half Dragon- Half Dragons are a very fun case. Half Dragons are not categorized by Halfborn due to their dragon heritage. Half Dragons are usually of the Human or Elven category, but there are some wild cards in the Lycani and Fairy and Fyrnan ones. There is an even split between genders, with equal parts Male, Female, and Intersex. Half Dragons do have two variants depending on the Dragon mate. Feral and Domestic. A Domestic Half Dragon takes more after the non-dragon mate. There are still dragon features such as scaled forearms and thighs, neck and cheek, and even the tail, wing and dragon eyes. A Feral Half Dragon takes more after the Dragon mate, being bigger and beefier than their Domestic counterpart. They are covered in more scales and their head is a lot more Dragonic than their mate counterpart. Male Domestic Half Dragons range from 6’8-7’12 in height, while Female and Intersex stand at 6’6-7’10. Male Feral Half Dragons stand at 8’4-8’10, while Female and Intersex Feral stand at 7’8-8’8. The Male Domestic Half Dragon is 20 inches on the short/average end, and anything past 26 inches is considered large. The Intersex Domestic Half Dragon is 16 inches on the short/average end, and anything larger than 23 inches is considered large. The Male Feral Half Dragon is 32 inches on the average/short end, and anything larger than 40 inches is considered large. The same goes for Intersex Feral Half Dragons. Domestic Male and Intersex Half Dragons can produce 5 gallons of semen, while Feral Male and Intersex Half Dragons can produce 7 gallons. Their sizes and semen volume can bulge everything like Colosi. Treatments and spells can enhance this volume.

Dwarves- Dwarves, the stout and proud, are the true best smiths of all of Fonatora. Specializing in the power of steam and fire, they can make some powerful weapons. As there are two species of Dwarves, Mountain and City Dwarves. City Dwarves tend to respect their trade as Vendors and Gemmers and Smiths, leaving their home of the mountains to sell their goods from cousins and kin in many cities. Some even travel the world as Traders. City Dwarves have tan and light and fair skin as opposed to their Mountain Dwarf kin who have dark brown and black and darker tan skin. A City Dwarf’s Hair Color tends to be more on the lighter side, while a Mountain Dwarf’s Hair Color tends to be more on the darker side. Male, Female, and Intersex Dwarves all stand between 4’0-5’0. The Male/Intersex Penis Length of a Dwarf is 5 inches on the Short/Average length, and anything more than 7 inches is considered Large. Dwarves do have girth more, with an average girth of 3.5 inches and a large girth of 5 inches. Males and Intersex Dwarves produce an average volume of 1.5 cups of semen each. Treatments and spells can enhance this volume.

Kobolds- Kobolds are tiny little reptilian humanoids. While normally very xenophobic and extremely aggressive, gentle connections overtime have granted Kobolds a chance to integrate safely into society. And it worked fantastically well. Kobolds have scale color of red, brown, green, and black, with both Male and Female Kobolds standing at 3’6-4’0 even. Their eyes tend to be sharp and colors come in brown, black, and red. The Penis Length of a Male Kobold tends to be 6 inches is considered small, average, and large. The volume of sperm that a Kobold can produce is 3 cups.

Orcs- Orcs are the aggressive and combat-orientated denizens of Arrorat and Everian. Orcs are muscular and firm fighters that always are the first to a challenge and first to fight. Orcs, albeit all fall under the same species, do have specific clans based on their location. Orcs tend to be between 3 skin colors of Green, Gray, and Orange-Red. While all different, they all respect other clans and strengths alike. Orc gender is split between Male and Intersex, with a small population of Female, ushering natural females as Warmaidens. Orcs stand on average between 6’4-6’10. The Male Penis Length is 7 inches on the short end, 10 inches on the average end, and anything larger than 14 inches is something the Orcs cherish. The Intersex Penis Length is 7 inches on the short end, 9 inches on the average end, and anything larger than 14 inches is something the Orcs Cherish. Male and Intersex Orcs can produce 2-3 gallons of semen on average. Treatments and spells can enhance this volume.

Cayverni- The dexterous short range gliders known as the Cayverni! These humanoid entities are to be simple, Anthropomorphic Wyverns. Being daring, darting, and suave men and women alike, Cayverni are Cavern-Jumpers and glide to explore the mountains. Male Cayvernis tend to be anywhere from 6’6 to 7’2 and Female Cayvernis are 6’0-6’6 in height. Cayverni tend to be very unique in their appearance. They for one, have a very soft and smooth white underbelly, whilst their backs and arms and even wings, which are attached to their arms, are covered in rocky brown scales. Their eyes are a bright yellow as they have a natural smile. Being reptilian, the Male Cayverni have two shafts but do not reproduce through semen. One shaft produces eggs, while the other produces an incubation liquid. The Penis Length of a Male Cayverni is 20 inches all around. On average, A Cayverni Male will lay 30-40 eggs in a mate. 

Fepera- Fepera are the opposites to what the Lycani are. Instead of Powerful Canine, they are Dexterous Felines. Fepera aren’t like the Lycani and are instead 50-50 between Female and Interrsex. Fepera do exist in both a Feral and Domesticated Form. A Domestic Fepera is actually surprisingly more human-like than elf like. Domestic Fepera have fair skin, tan, or dark skin, with their feline qualities being cat eyes, whiskers, cat ears, and a tail. Fepera stand at around 5’0-6’0. Feral Fepera take more of a full bipedal anthropomorphic feline. They also have different styles depending on if they are from the jungle or the mountains. Jungle Fepera resemble jaguars and leopards and panthers whilst Mountain Fepera resemble mountain lions and cougars. The Penis Length of an Intersex Fepera, Domestic or Feral, tend to be 8 inches on the short end, 12 inches on the average end, and anything more than 14 inches is considered large. The average semen volume between both Domestic and Feral Intersex Fepera is 6 cups. 

Gemini- Gemini are human-like, but are very far from humans. They are primarily Female, with a small amount of Male to the population (95-5). Female Gemini have piercing gem-like blue, red, or green eyes. Their hair is black through and through, and lastly, their body has a pulsating geode that is visible on their naked chest. Their skin is smooth and flawless, being a very dark brown. The Male Gemini tend to be more rocky and resemble more of a golem. The men are completely there to defend the females. The females are fully able to breed with only humans to make more Gemini. Male Gemini are unable to breed.

Goblins- Goblins are the runts of Orc Clans. Albeit their own species, Goblins tend to work alongside Orcs, being the brains to their brawn. While not as intelligent as their true cousins the Gnomes, they still have a vast intelligence to aid the Orcs. They share the same colors of skin as Orcs and also have only Male and Female Goblins. Goblins are the same height as Gnomes, and they all share piercing blue and brown and gold eyes. The Penis Length of Male Goblins tends to be 3.5 inches on the short end, 4.5 inches on the average end, and 6 inches is considered large. The average semen volume is .5-1 cups.

Hobgoblins- Hobgoblins, also in line with Orcs, serve as tacticians and battlefield leaders. They have skin color of dark orange and red orange skin. They loosely resemble Orcs, looking more sophisticated than they are, as they all share long flowing black hair. Between Male, Female, and Intersex, all Hobgoblins stand at 5-6 feet tall. Male and Female are primary with Intersex being a special oddity (45-45-10). They have dark blue and brown and red eyes too. The Male and Intersex Penis Length of the Hobgoblins tends to be 7 inches on the short end, 9.5 inches for average, and anything more than 12 inches is considered large. Surprisingly, Intersex Hobgoblins have an average semen volume of 4 cups. Male Hobgoblins have an average volume of 2 cups.

Wyrkin- Wyrkins are the direct cousins to the Cayverni. Being slightly different as they are primarily Intersex and Female. They have the same body structure as the Cayverni, being anthropomorphic Wyverns. Instead of having a more Earthern Structure, Wyrkins have a more feathery-scaled appearance. They stand between 6’8-7’6. They also have the same soft white underbelly with wings attached to their arms. Closer to their body, their feathery-scales take a more scaley look, but farther out from their body looks more like feathers. Being a reptile, themself, Intersex Wyrkin also possess two shafts and reproduce through semen.The Penis Length of an Intersex Wyrkin is 24 inches all around. The average semen volume of an Intersex Wyrkin is 3 gallons per Penis.

Goityn- Goityn’s are a very fun and unique case. Goityn’s simply put are Satyrs who are not demon corrupted. They are perfectly identical to their Demon Kin. With an even distribution of Male, Female and Intersex too. The only difference is that their fur color is white, gray, or tan. Male Goityns tend to be 7-8 feet in height, while Female/Intersex Goityns are 6’8-7’8” in height. The Male Penis Length tends to be anywhere from 20-34 inches, as they do not seem to have a care for their length. The Intersex Penis Length tends to be 22-32 inches in length. Both Male and Intersex have the average volume of semen of 3 gallons.

Ursilon- The Ursilon are a rather calm and collective assortment of denizens to Everian. They are large, burly, Anthropomorphic Bears. They exist as nature intended with only Male and Female. The Males tend to roam around 7’6-8’8 in height. Females are 7’2-8’0. Their fur color tends to be Black, Brown, or White. Despite being bears, they are more story tellers and jovial beings. They have pretty basic eye color of blues and brown. The Penis Length of a Male Ursilon tends to be 30 inches on the short and average end, and 40 inches is where a good 95% of the male population stands. The average semen volume of an Ursilon is 8 gallons.


	4. Vettodin Beastiary Guide to Races

**Vettodin Humanoids-**

Half Dragon- Half Dragons are a very fun case. Half Dragons are not categorized by Halfborn due to their dragon heritage. Half Dragons are usually of the Human or Elven category, but there are some wild cards in the Lycani and Fairy and Fyrnan ones. There is an even split between genders, with equal parts Male, Female, and Intersex. Half Dragons do have two variants depending on the Dragon mate. Feral and Domestic. A Domestic Half Dragon takes more after the non-dragon mate. There are still dragon features such as scaled forearms and thighs, neck and cheek, and even the tail, wing and dragon eyes. A Feral Half Dragon takes more after the Dragon mate, being bigger and beefier than their Domestic counterpart. They are covered in more scales and their head is a lot more Dragonic than their mate counterpart. Male Domestic Half Dragons range from 6’8-7’12 in height, while Female and Intersex stand at 6’6-7’10. Male Feral Half Dragons stand at 8’4-8’10, while Female and Intersex Feral stand at 7’8-8’8. The Male Domestic Half Dragon is 20 inches on the short/average end, and anything past 26 inches is considered large. The Intersex Domestic Half Dragon is 16 inches on the short/average end, and anything larger than 23 inches is considered large. The Male Feral Half Dragon is 32 inches on the average/short end, and anything larger than 40 inches is considered large. The same goes for Intersex Feral Half Dragons. Domestic Male and Intersex Half Dragons can produce 5 gallons of semen, while Feral Male and Intersex Half Dragons can produce 7 gallons. Their sizes and semen volume can bulge everything like Colosi. Treatments and spells can enhance this volume.

Naga- Nagas are a very interesting case. Coming from primarily 3 regions with 3 different types. From Cianodelle, there are Python Naga, specialized in strength and crushing and allure. From Vettodin, there are Slythin Naga, specialized in camouflage and deadly toxins. And lastly, there are simple City Naga. Nagas are categorized by their snake lower half, and their human or elven upper half. Python Naga tend to take more dark brown and yellow scaled bodies. Slythin Naga are vibrant greens and blues in their scales. And City Naga are auburns and soft brown. Male and Female and Intersex Naga are hard to measure, due to their size difference, but it is able to be done. Males tend to be 10-14 feet of Snake lower half, while Female and Intersex tend to be 8-12 feet of Snake lower half. As a reptile, all Nagas who possess a Penis have 2 rods of equal length. The Penisis of a Male Naga tend to be 14 inches on the short end, 18 inches on average, and anything larger than 22 inches is considered large. The Penises of Intersex Naga tend to be 14 inches on the short end, 20 inches on Average and anything larger than 22 inches is considered large. The average volume of semen produced by Male Nagas is 2-4 gallons. The average volume of Semen produced by Intersex Nagas is 3-4 gallons. 

Sea Elf- Sea Elves follow not the normal rules as their Elven Kin. They are split evenly between Male, Female, and Intersex. Their bodies are firm and athletically built, sculpted to perfection as they exist in the waters. Males and Females and Intersex Females all stand at 6 feet even. Their bodies are shades of blues and greens and violets too. Their forearms and calf region is entirely covered in matching scales, as they have gills on their ribs and neck. All Sea Elves have royal blue eyes and their hair style is really fins. The Penis Length of Male and Intersex is one of the same, which has 6 inches being the short side, 9 inches being the average, and anything more than 13 is considered large. Sea Elves do not produce with semen and produce a clutch of eggs ranging from 100-300, which is fertilized with an agent after the last egg is laid.

Tychin- Tychins are strictly full Male and are fully capable of asexual reproduction. Tychins are monstrous sea denizens that resemble giant Lobsters with a humanoid-torso on their body. Tychins are easily 30 feet long and 20 tall, as it is their sworn duty to protect the gates of Vettodin. They do not have mates, but they have caretakers who protect their clutch and clean their shells. 

Gyge- Gyge are soley Intersex beings in the land of Vettodin. They are roughly human-like in appearance, with a translucent gray body that allows their inner workings to be seen. They have a large bulbous head cover made out of their body, as they have prehensile tendrils all over their head cover. They do have tiny purple eyes that are very good at seeing. Gyge are surprisingly short at 4’4-4’10 and are very submissive to anyone who shows affection to them. Gyge do reproduce with egg-laying from their tendrils, as they produce little squishy balls that produce their brood. An Average Gyge can produce 10,000-30,000 eggs on a light day. (These eggs are the size of .177 caliber BBs)

Cyclindi- Cyclindi are primarily Male and Intersex surprisingly, with no Females in their ranks. Cyclindi are very unique as they are shapeless entities that manipulate the winds and clouds to form into a physical being. Male Cyclindi tend to look more brutish and muscular shape with clouds covering their groin. Intersex Cyclindi look more elegant and presentable, with a gown of robes all over them. Their skin resembles whatever the sky looks that day. They have golden yellow eyes too and their physical stature depends on how they feel. Cyclindi reproduce through fusing their core with their mate and giving them an immense euphoric bliss and then leave a new forming core in their mate.

Atlyn- Atlyns are the Sea Humans really. They have Tan, Fair, or Dark Skin, with gills on their necks. Atlyns share the same characteristics as Humans.

Corent- A Corent is the Sea-Version of an Ent. Instead of plants, it’s Coral and Sea Moss/Algae.

Pirate- It is literally just any of the other races, but as a pirate.

Mykep- Mykeps are a unique little bundle of joys in the world of the Sea.They are very small, being only 3 feet tall, but they have sleek brown fur and bright blue eyes. They have cute little whiskers and come in Male and Female genders. They are the fastest sea denizens and are always excited to meet new people (If it’s not obvious, they Sentient Seals). The Penis Length of a Male Mykep is 12 inches all across, with it being the best for them. The average volume of semen produced by a Mykep is 2 cups.

Lykono- Lykono are a collective hivemind. Being made entirely of a sea parasite known as a Kono. These Lykono are entirely Intersex, but larger male Kono attach to the hivemind and serve as protection. This makes the Lykono species as a 90-10 split between Female and Male. Lykono reproduces rather...Violently. Firstly, the Queen Kono injects an aphrodisiac venom into their mate, rendering them immobile, then the Breeder Kono slither into every available orifice and begin mass-laying eggs. Once the Breeders are done, Webbing Kono envelopes the mate in “webbing” for a gestation period of 12-18 days, with the Queen Kono providing nutrients and water to their mate. After 21 days, the Kono slither out from the mate and join the Lykono Colony. Lykono has an average egg count of 750,000-2,500,000.

Hydrone- Hydrones are entirely genderless as they are beings made of water. With a Tidal Core keeping them alive, Hydrones do have emotions and do associate themself with a gender when they traverse land. Hydrones are actually capable of reproducing and can generate their own variant of semen that will produce a Halfblood.


	5. The Land of Smolders Beastiary Guide to Races

**The Realm of Smolders Humanoids-**

Fyrna- Fyrna or Fyrnan as they can be called either one, are the primary denizens of The Realm of Smolders, making up a good 67% of the population. They are humanoid entities that vary in height from 5’3 to 6’10, regardless of Male or Intersex. It is an even split between the two as Fyrnan Women have a rune on their groin that allow them to gain a Penis at will. Fyrnans primarily have dark crimson red skin, but there are lighter shades of red visible too. Their hair is permanently black, and they have cute little horns that sprout on their forehead. Their eyes tend to be orange, red, or yellow with their pupils vertical slits. They also have a tail of fire and are able to sprout tattered dragon wings. The Penis Length of a Male Fyrnan is 12 inches all around the size category. The Penis Length of an Intersex Fyrnan depends on the Fyrnan. Both Male and Intersex Fyrnans produce 1 cup to 30 gallons of semen, all depends on their mate.

Hellion- Hellions aren’t actually what their names entrail. They are a Fyrnan body, but they have avian legs, feathered arms, and an avian head. All of their feathers are molten and fiery as they have sharp beaks and a poofy feather tail. Hellions are primarily Intersex and Female of all things. Hellions stand proudly at 7 feet even, and have cool blue eyes too.The Penis Length of an Intersex Hellion is 18 inches all around the size category. Hellions reproduce with one extremely large egg and a copious amount of fertilization agent.

Demon*- Demon is simply put, an umbrella term. With there being primarily 7 different primary types as the rest are spineless lackies. Please visit the Demon Category for more specifics.

Jakyl- The Jakyls of The Realm of Smolders are tall, all black fur anthropomorphic creatures.Primarily Intersex with the Queen being the one and only female, Jakyls are cunning as they are alluring. They know how to get things and aren’t shy of getting them. Jakyls stand at 6’6-7’2 and all share the same molten red etchings on their fur. The Penis Length of an Intersex Jakyl tends to be 30 inches on the small end, 36 inches on the average end, and anything past 44 inches is invited into the Queen’s royal harem. The average semen volume of a Jakyl is 5 gallons.

Kraykin- Kraykins are a very interesting Land of Smolders Denizens. For instance, they are purely Male with no Female or Intersex. What they are...Are massive burrowing worm-like creatures with quite the keen intelligence. They are easily 30 feet long and 18 wide. They are entirely blind and can only see through vibrations in the ground and through their sensory organ that allows them to see body heat. A Kraykin simply breeds by opening its ravenous maw and spitting out a breeding sac and giving its mate or victim a healthy clutch of 2500 eggs of various sizes. The Kraykin then holds their mate/victim until the eggs hatch, providing nutrients and sustenance to his mate/victim.

Hynd- Hynds are...Quite literally “Lava”-Slime. They are amorphous beings that speak in a very flamboyant or extremely feminine voice. They are very perverted and rather have pleasure than take it away and instead heat up to very warm and relaxing temperatures. Hynd are surprisingly docile and will do quite literally anything to indulge in pleasure. Hynds reproduce by consuming semen or sexual fluids of any race.

Arkidian-Arkidians are the pure avians of The Land of Smolders. They are red-feathered Anthropomorphics Crows. Their eyes are a dark black that rarely blinks, as they are Male and Female solely, following the rules of nature. The problem is that Arkidians are very androgynous. The only way to find out their gender is to bed one, and they are very open about their sexuality. Arkidians stand at 6’6 even, regardless of their gender. The Penis Length of a Male Arkidian tends to be 20 inches on the average/small end, and 28 inches is considered large. The average volume of semen an Arkidian can produce is 1-3 gallons.

Shiftling- A Shiftling is a very fun, albeit forgotten Land of Smolders Denizen. By default, a Shiftling is a lithe Intersex being, with gray skin and bright blue eyes. Shiftlings are only Intersex and they have short charcoal hair. They have two primary arms and two tiny hand-like appendages that aid in their shifting. Shiftlings are forgotten due to the fact that they can shift forms to anything for as long as they want. The Penis Length of a Shiftling tends to be 6 inches on the short end, 12 inches on the average end, and 26 inches is considered large. The average volume of semen a Shiftling can produce is 10-16 gallons.


	6. Land Between Land Beastiary Guide to Races

**Lands Between Lands Humanoids-**

Dysian- The Dysian are nomadic humanoid wanders. Having sun-bleached skin and bald heads while wearing linen trousers or tops to protect themselves from the elements. While they do resemble humans, they are far from one. Being 5’4-6’0, Dysian are primarily Male and Female. Dysians are naturally attuned to whichever terrain they grew up in, and have that elemental in their vein. This makes them quite the warm-hearted sight on long journeys as they are always welcoming and inviting (Elemental-Infused Humans). The Penis Length of a Male Dysian tends to be 7 inches is considered small, 11 inches is considered average and large. The average volume of semen a Dysian can produce is 1 gallon.

Jynua- The Jynua are a very unique band of humanoids. They are purely all female and are quite the confident fighters. They are all tan skinned and wear very little clothing, showing off their extremely firm physique. They stand at only 5’3, but what makes them stand out is their bunny tail and feet. They all seem to fight primarily with kicks and high movement as they have a more sharper and firm facial structure than standard humans. Any information about where they came from or how they’re not humans is met with them going “I’ll crush your head between my thighs if you ask more dumb questions” so it is safe to assume they are probably some sort of result of an ancestor from Cianodelle.

Avin- The Avin are a unique sect of denizens to Fonatora. Only coming out in the Night or when the fog is heavy, these mysterious cloaked figures simply exit from the shadows to enter towns. Due to their mysterious figure, their gender is completely unknown. When they trade goods, purple, creepy tendrils extend from the sleeves and take the goods. Only one being is actually in a romantic relationship with an Avin, and the most she says is how exotic the pleasure is. She does not provide any further details. 

Dark Elf- Dark Elves are the dark skinned cousin to the Nymph, Forest, High, and Sea Elves. Their skin color tends to be purple, black, or gray. They are primarily Intersex and Female, but there are cases of Androdgynous Males (60-38-2). Dark Elves stand at 6’6 to 6’10 and all share piercing black eyes. They all tend to share the same hair color of silver, gray, black or red. Dark Elves are cunning, but are also quite the gals to relax and have loads of sexual fun. The Penis Length for a Male Dark Elf is 4 inches is average and short, and anything more than 6 inches is still short. The Penis Length for Intersex Dark Elves tends to be 10 inches is considered small, 14 inches is considered average, and 20 inches is considered large. The average semen volume for Male Dark Elves is .5 cups. The average semen volume for Intersex Dark Elves is 12 cups.


	7. Demon Beastiary Guide to Races

**Demons**

Succubus- The Succubus is one of the more common demon types in the land of Fonatora, alongside the Incubus. The Succubus simply takes the form of whatever being they deem sexy, which happens to be the gender of Female and Intersex. What makes them stand out is that their features are vastly over-sexualized. They do not have a proper demon form by default, but by stealing the life force of a creature, they can make the life force their own demonic body. Primarily Intersex and Females with the ability to change their size at will. The sperm volume of an Intersex Succubus is enough to make any woman or submissive male or Intersex have a bulge similar to 9 months pregnant.

Incubus- The Incubus is the other common demon type. The Incubus does exactly the same as the Succubus, but is more orientated towards Males. An Incubus is an overly sexualized male form, having whatever is deemed sexy to their potential prey. They lack a demon form too, but by doing the same as a Succubus, they can make their own demonic body. They can change their size at will. The sperm volume of an Incubus all depends on the partner they are with.

Deyvin- Deyvins are Demon Dragons. Their scales are black, demonic, jagged, and most importantly sharp. Deyvins only come in Male or Intersex, and their potent sperm can force Dragons and Half Dragons to give birth to a Deyvin whilst corrupting the Dragon. Deyvins have a certain allure towards their Pure Kin that makes them seem more attractive and alluring to their Kin. Male and Intersex Deyvin do not care for size, as they are 40 inches soft and 60 erect, with a size difference of +- 12 inches.   
  


Infyr- Infyrs are Demon Fairies and Dryads. Both primarily Female with some Intersex thrown in. (90-10), these demons are not at all brood and evil, but still maintain their cheery and energetic ways. They do believe in more unorthodox methods of keeping their groves and glades corrupted. Fairies are only 2 feet tall, but due to their demonic taint, the Intersex Infyr can have a Penis that is far larger than their body. Infyr Fairies can produce any amount of semen deemed necessary. Infyr Dryads stand at 5’3-5’7 and are made entirely out of red plant-like material, with black bark all around them. They can shift into a Half-Deer form, sacrificing their humanoid legs for that of a Doe. Intersex Infyr Dryads are 26 inches on the short end, 32 inches on the average end, and 44 inches on the large end, but that doesn’t matter to them. The average volume of semen produced is 10 cups.

Satyr- Satyrs are the more treacherous and rarer demons on Fonatora. They exist as Male, Female, and Intersex, but as Demons, they can swap gender on a whim if they want. Satyrs all share a very similar design, with them being very much a bipedal anthropomorphic black or red furred goat. Their horns are extremely intricate and sharp, with having humanoid eyes that are black or red. They have a demonic tail, and male Satyrs are very muscular whilst Female/Intersex Satyrs are toned and busty. Male Satyrs tend to be 7-8 feet in height, while Female/Intersex Satyrs are 6’8-7’8” in height. The Male Penis Length tends to be anywhere from 20-34 inches, as they do not seem to have a care for their length. The Intersex Penis Length tends to be 22-32 inches in length. Both Male and Intersex have the average volume of semen of 3 gallons.

Hell Hound- Hell Hounds are large massive demon wolves with full sentience. They stand easily at twelve feet tall and are twenty feet long. While one of the true rare ones, as Hell Hounds only exist on Fyrnan Hunting Grounds. Their fur is black and riddled with demonic thorns as their paws are a molten red. Their eyes are a dark crimson and they are stuck to the rules of nature. Hell Hounds are either Male or Female. The Male Penis Length is staggering, with small being 4 feet, average being 6.5 feet, and anything more than 8 feet is empowering to Hell Hounds. The average semen count of a Male Hell Hound is a staggering 30 gallons of near-scalding hot temperatures.

Arch Demon- Arch Demons are very rare. Only 5 exist in all of Fonatora right now, and each one commands an army of Demon lackeys. Male Arch Demons tend to be staggering monsters at 15 feet tall. Intersex Arch Demons tend to be just as staggering at 12-14 feet tall. They can shift their height to constantly be towering over whomever is before them. Due to their powers and ability, it is hard to determine their physical qualities other than females tend to quote themselves as “Walking Goddesses of Sex” and Men are just quiet. With this information, the amount of semen they can produce is unknown.


End file.
